


In the Moment

by TheSilentBull



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentBull/pseuds/TheSilentBull
Summary: Kat and Adena talk about the night Kat spent in jail and Adena asks Kat to stay.





	In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up after episode 4, If you Can't Do It With Feeling.

Adena slowly caressed the nape of Kat’s neck and watched as her beautiful brown eyes became heavy with sleep. She was surprised when Kat had shown up on her doorstep earlier that night; almost positive that after everything, their tentative friendship was over. The photographer had almost convinced herself that it was for the best anyway. Her strong feelings for Kat had surprised her and considering she already had a girlfriend, she knew pursuing anything with Kat, even if only a friendship, was dangerous territory.

But now, here they were, in Adena’s apartment, snuggled on the couch, having spent hours kissing, touching and just being together.

Earlier, Adena had listened intently as Kat nervously expressed her feelings and all thoughts of caution had disappeared as she pulled her into a kiss. Fleeting bouts of guilt ran through the back of her mind as she thought about Coco, but she pushed them aside for the time being and focused all of her attention on the beautiful girl who was now sitting next to her.

“Kat?” Adena called softly, smiling when she blinked at her sleepily.

“I’m awake. I swear,” Kat said as she shifted closer, placing soft kisses on Adena’s lips.

Adena indulged her for a few minutes as they continued to kiss, slow and deep. Kat Edison was absolutely intoxicating and in all of her experiences, Adena wasn’t sure she had _ever_ felt this way about anyone else before.

“I’m sorry,” Kat whispered as she kept her eyes closed and nuzzled into Adena’s neck, still mesmerized by the scent and feel of her. “The last couple of days have been kind of crazy and I’m just tired,” she explained. “I don’t think I got even one wink of sleep when I was in jail.” She pulled away slightly when she felt Adena tense up. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Kat asked as she brought her hand up to rest gently against Adena’s face.

Adena looked into Kat’s concerned eyes and her expression softened into one of admiration. She had told Kat that it wasn’t easy for a person like her living in today’s America, but she needed her to know that she understood that it wasn’t always easy for Kat either.

“I’m so sorry that you had to go through that,” Adena said sincerely, as she brushed a few errant curls out of Kat’s face. “And I want you to know that I understand the personal risk you took in defending me against that awful man. I only wish that I could have been as brave in that situation.”

“Adena, no, it’s okay. You're probably the bravest person I've ever met and I understand why you left now,” Kat explained. “I’m not sorry that I punched him, but I am sorry for the trouble it could have caused you.” After her talk with Jacqueline, Kat had done a lot of thinking and the idea of Adena being unfairly deported because of someone else’s prejudice bothered her greatly, but now she understood how easily that could have happened.

“But what about _you_ , Kat?” Adena asked. “It could have been much worse than a night in jail.” Clearly, she was not oblivious to the racial injustices of America and she wanted Kat to know that she understood how that affected her as a black woman, as well. Adena felt so guilty for leaving her, but she also knew that the consequences could have been dire if she ended up in trouble with the police. She felt powerless to help Kat and she hated the feeling.

Kat had thought about that, too, and she decided that although she fully believed she was justified in defending Adena and herself, it would be in her best interest to pick and choose her battles more carefully. Grabbing Adena’s hand, she placed a kiss against her fingers. “Next time, I promise, I’ll try to think before I react,” Kat said, pleased when Adena finally gave her a smile.

“I suppose that’s all I can ask,” Adena said, pulling her close once again. It pained her to think of anything ever happening to Kat, but even still, she appreciated her courage.

Kat sighed in contentment, wishing she never had to leave her spot wrapped in Adena’s arms, but it was getting awfully late and she knew she would have to leave soon.

“Would you like something to eat?” Adena offered, feeling slightly guilty at not having asked Kat earlier, too preoccupied with the new and wonderful development in their relationship.

“Actually, I should probably go,” Kat said, her eyes sad.

“Stay,” Adena said softly. She held back a smile at the slight panic she saw in Kat’s eyes and leaned in for yet another kiss. “Just to sleep,” she whispered against her lips before deepening the kiss.

Kat moaned as Adena’s hand caressed along her thigh. After a few minutes, she pulled away and gave a breathless, “Yes.” With the way Adena made her feel, she would have agreed to nearly anything in that moment.

Adena stood and grabbed Kat’s hand, silently leading her behind the partition that separated her bed from the rest of the apartment. Kat’s blazer, shoes and socks were in the living room where they had come off earlier, along with Adena’s hijab. Now, she stood facing Adena in her shirt, jeans and bare feet.

“I’m glad you came tonight,” Adena said softly as she began removing Kat’s blouse from where it was tucked into her jeans. Kat pulled the shirt over her head, revealing the dark purple of her lacy bra to Adena’s watchful eyes. She removed her jeans to reveal matching panties.

“Me, too,” Kat said breathlessly. Her eyes fell closed as Adena’s hand’s caressed her shoulders and arms before moving down to her waist, her fingers playing at the lacy fabric there.

Adena slid her hands around to Kat’s back and pulled her closer to press her lips against the smooth, golden brown skin of her shoulder before moving to her neck. “It broke my heart to think that our friendship would be over because of a misunderstanding,” she explained.

Placing her hands on either side of Adena’s face, Kat kissed her softly. “Me, too,” she repeated, which is why she had decided to stop being afraid and tell Adena how she felt. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

Adena wanted to tell Kat that she had never felt this way either, but her guilt about Coco made her keep the words to herself, for now. She wanted to fully immerse herself in her feelings for Kat, but she was still in a relationship and she knew she would have to deal with that before confessing anything more than she already had.

Kat pushed Adena’s shirt down her arms before lifting the tank top she had on underneath. Her eyes fell to Adena’s lace covered breasts and she felt her cheeks grow warm. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispered, watching as Adena smiled before slipping out of her jeans.

Once they had finished undressing, Adena turned down the blankets and sheets and guided Kat into bed before climbing in beside her. They met in the middle and Kat thought that she just might melt at the way Adena’s warm body pressed intimately against her own. After more kissing and touching that teetered on the edge of going too far, they finally found the will power to settle down for sleep.

Adena watched quietly for a while as Kat drifted off, glad that she was finally getting some much needed rest. She knew that they had so much more to talk about and tomorrow would come soon enough, but for tonight, she would allow herself to be in the moment with Kat Edison.


End file.
